


Да будет воля твоя

by trololonasty



Series: Патологии [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Можно быть либо великим, либо счастливым, и Рагнар Лодброк, сам того не осознавая, сделал выбор в пользу величия.





	Да будет воля твоя

В его жизни было много такого, чего не каждый способен себе представить. Он познал предательство, славу, богатство, власть, упоение успехом, горечь и боль утраты, но всё это было второстепенно, незначительно, ведь в конечном итоге вся жизнь Рагнара Лодброка сводилась к одному: доказать, что человек – вершитель собственной судьбы, что ничто не предначертано и не предрешено богами; что богов – не существует вовсе, а если они и есть, то всего лишь наблюдают, позволяя людям самим совершать и расплачиваться за свои ошибки. Ему казалось несправедливым, что всякая победа приписывается благой воле богов, в то время как сотни воинов проливают за неё литры крови; он был готов отвечать за свои поражения, но в таком случае не намеревался и делиться успехами. Для Рагнара не существовало компромиссов – всё или ничего.

Его догма: счастье ничего не значит. О счастливых не слагают саги. Можно быть либо великим, либо счастливым, и Рагнар Лодброк, сам того не осознавая, сделал выбор в пользу величия.

Отправляясь в Англию, он знал, что его ожидает. Кучка наёмников, едва набранная им, служила, скорее, прикрытием его истинного замысла для всех остальных – возможно, даже для него самого. Он уже долгое время думал о расплате и смерти, но думать и действительно умирать – разные вещи. Он знал, что его время пришло, что для него не осталось ничего больше в этом мире, что _у него_ не осталось ничего больше, что бы он мог предложить миру. Пришла пора великому Рагнару Лодброку испустить дух. Skål!

Было время, когда он был полон идей, энергии и стремления покорять новые горизонты, расширять изведанные границы, совершать то, что никто до него не отваживался совершить. Он готов был стать Рагнаром Первопроходцем, Рагнаром Первооткрывателем, легендарным конунгом, наводящим страх на всю христианскую Европу. Он был готов, но никогда этого сознательно не желал: он не был жаден до власти, чересчур хорошо зная её цену, – но, принимая определённые решения в определённых обстоятельствах, добился именно этого, показав себя силой, с которой необходимо было считаться.

О дни былого величия! Тогда казалось, у него впереди всё время мира. Он мнил себя потомком Одина, бросая вызов как людям, так и богам, и, опьянённый успехом, совершал ошибки, за некоторые из которых до сих пор так и не сумел расплатиться. Да можно ли вообще искупить вину, если не в состоянии простить себя? Он подводил людей, которые доверяли ему, он не смог уберечь тех, кто был ему всего дороже, – в конечном итоге Рагнар Лодброк во всей своей славе оказался просто _человеком_. И сейчас человек состарился. Он хотел умереть.

Но всё-таки он не попросту опустил руки, он не сдался – ведь Рагнар Лодброк не слабак. Даже сидя в клетке, подвешенный над просторами столь недавно ещё недостижимой Англии за много миль от дома, окружённый жаждущими его крови христианами, он остался верен себе, кем бы в конечном итоге он ни оказался. Ему удалось обвести их всех вокруг пальца в последний раз, заставить поверить, что он, как и полагается настоящему викингу, не боится смерти, а ликующе приветствует её. Единственное, на что ему ещё оставалось надеяться, – так это на то, что, куда бы он ни попал после смерти, он встретит там своих старых друзей: Торстейна, Арна, Этельстана и прочих, – и будет дожидаться своих сыновей, Флоки, Лагерту, даже Ролло.

Рагнар Лодброк сам выковал свою судьбу, и ни один бог не помешает ему сотворить собственную Вальгаллу.


End file.
